Undertale Corrupted Justice
Undertale Corrupted Justice is an AU where characters are shifted due to an alteration of events in the past, instead of for the sake of shifting. Backstory In the beginning, everything was normal. Until one day, a human fell down. But it wasn't Chara. Instead, it was the human with the soul of justice. Asriel found him and brought him to his home. There the human saw Asgore and recognized him from a picture of the war. His grandfather died by his hands so he decided it was justice to avenge him. So in the middle of the night, he killed him. Toriel tried to stop him but ended up being killed as well. After their king and queen died, the underground was in chaos. Asriel was too young to rule and didn't want it anyways. And then you had the issue of the human still being around. And more fell down over time. At last, they decided Undyne was the most capable and made her empress. She captured the human and killed him, and this was the first human soul. She then decided the other 2 humans who fell down in the meantime had to be killed as well, as well as all that followed, to protect monsterkind from their dangerous power and to escape the underground. However, Alphys wasn't happy with it and decided to go to the ruins to protect them from Undyne. But with Undyne being queen and Alphys gone, the underground lacked a captain of the royal guard and a royal scientist, since Gaster was already shattered trough timelines, way earlier than normal since he was forced to work twice as fast. Sans was a logical replacement for him since he knew a lot about determination and timelines. He did create the Amalgamates but instead of quitting the experiment out of fear, he was just too lazy to continue. He did an experiment testing if they would laugh at his jokes though. Papyrus wasn't originally the candidate to replace Undyne but she decided to give it a try since she got annoyed by him begging for the position. Sans did an experiment that made him more capable since he didn't want him to fail and get openly laughed at. Then you have Mettaton and Napstablook. In this timeline, Mettatons body was an unfinished experiment of Sans he found at the garbage dump. Due to this, it's less powerful than the original one. They live in Snowdin due to the fact they needed a few more royal guards there and due to Napstablook and originally Mettaton are immune for physical attacks, they were excelent at human fighting, if it weren't for their personalities that hinder them. Asriel left the castle sad about his parents. He went to the ruins to let himself die at the flowers at the entrance, were his mothers dust was scattered when Alphys stopped him. She told him the underground needed him. And if it wasn't as king, it was as a beacon of hope. So he became the star of the underground to prevent them from boring themself to death. And Chara? She was the 7th human, but she was the only one who didn't refuse Alphys offer to protect her since she didn't want to go back to the surface, since she still hates humanity. This meant Undyne couldn't take her soul and break the barrier, allowing the rest of the story to happen as normal as possible. Characters Alphys Alphys is the caretaker of the Ruins. She enjoys watching anime and Asriel's show with Chara, usually while eating ice cream. She is a bit nervous, but not as much as UT Alphys. She has a picture of Undyne in her room, and looks at it every evening. Chara Chara is the 7th fallen human, with the soul of DETERMINATION. She likes to play with her knives and carve words and images in the walls. She is a bit sarcastic and likes to toy around with Frisk while he's in the Ruins. In her time with Alphys, she started enjoying anime, and her liking of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2 is hated a lot by Alphys. Napstablook Napstablook is located in Snowdin, and the first person you meet there. Instead of capturing the human, like Mettaton and Papyrus telll him to do, he makes music. He is not as depressed as in UT, unless you kill Mettaton. He has 2 houses, the one in Snowdin and his original house in Waterfall, wich he often visits. He doesn't take Sans' jobs in Hotland. Mettaton Mettaton is located in Snowdin, together with Napstablook. Instead of wanting to become part of the Royal Guard, he wants to become the star of the Underground by capturing the human. He puts disco balls, speakers and tile puzzles all over Snowdin. He is not as powerful as UT MTT, and his box form is just very defensive instead of indestructable. His secret style consists of items he uses in his UT shows. Instead of a scarf, he wears a pink cape.Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event